LFA Espoide 18 Attack of the Nanorobots
by Charles Roberts
Summary: It a Crossover with Sonic Adventures and All Dogs Go to Heven 1 and 2 and Alexander must free his friends from Robotnick and Belladona Nanorobots control before it is too late.
1. Default Chapter

Lighting Force Agency Story/ADGTH 1 and 2/Sonic The Hedgehog.   
  
LFA Created by Lighting Roberts   
  
ADGTH 1 and 2 Created by MGM   
  
Sonic Adventures 1 and 2 owned by Saga and Nintendo   
  
The New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog owned by DIC   
  
Stryker and other charters owned by Him   
  
Sannabella owned by her   
  
Ninetalesuk owned by him.   
  
Lighting Force Agency Seares Espoide 18 nanorobots.  
  
Alex: This the year 2003 Sonic World Earth-Mobius you see tiny robots called nanorobots they can controls Human, Animals, machine so the government of California order to destroy the Nanorobots before they fall into the wrong hand because they want to use the nanos to control crimals but they have to be destroy but three weren't destroy they disappeared from the government until today when Robotnick found them.   
  
Location San Francisco, California Robotnick HQ   
  
DR. Robotnick (AKA Eggman): Aa HA HA HA HA.   
  
Belladonna: What you so happy about every time we got beet by LFA, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, Annabelle and her angles!   
  
Dr. Robotnick: Oh cheer up I got a new plane to take over the world.   
  
Belladonna: This plan has to be any better than the last ones!   
  
Dr. Robotnick: Those government fools thought they destroy the three Nanorobots.  
  
Belladonna: Nanorobots?   
  
Dr. Robotnick(annoyed): The Nanorobots can control any Human, Anamails, and Machines.   
  
Belladonna: That means they can control my emery's Annabelle and her Angles.   
  
Nack: Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.  
  
Alaina: My Stryker   
  
Carface: And the LFA   
  
Robotnick: But Alex has power beyond the limments that means he can fight the nanorobots.   
  
Belladonna: How we can inject them with the nanorobots?   
  
Robotnick: Let get you emery angles.   
  
Belladonna: you mean Annabelle Angles?   
  
Robotnick: Yes one we capture them we will inject them with the nanorobots.   
  
Belladonna: We can control them to help us capture Sonic and his friends.   
  
Robotnick: Yes and we will rule the world.   
  
Alaina: Can I control my love?   
  
Belladonna: Leave a small controller for Alaina so she can love Stryker.   
  
Robotnick: Sure Alaina you can contour Stryker.   
  
Alaina: Oh goody.   
  
Belladonna and Robotnick: Then with ADGTH 1 and 2, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters to help us destroy the LFA and take over the world HA HA HA HA!   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Location Flee-Bite Cafe, San Francisco, California   
  
6:30 P.M. (West Coast Time) (9:30 P.M. East coast time)  
  
Sasha and Greta were serving dinner to the other gust Belladonna, Alaina, Carface, Killer and her Hench men show up.  
  
Charley: What do you want Belladonna?   
  
Belladonna: Know what Charley your attitude will change when I get done with you and the rest of you.   
  
Annabelle: What you mean when our attitude change?   
  
Belladonna: Oh Hoop-Head cousin when I inject the strenge on you oh you want a demonstration.   
  
Charley: I will show you out.   
  
Charley try to Attack Belladonna but Belladonna dodging Charley and injecting the Strange on Charley then Charley just start to attack strange.  
  
Charley(the nanorobots in his eye just erased): Thank you Empress Belladonna.   
  
Annabelle: Empress?   
  
Stryker: Thank you?   
  
Sasha: What wrong with Charley?   
  
Belladonna: I injected Charley with nanorobots.   
  
Annabelle: Nanorobots so the Government trying to destroy those things.   
  
Belladonna: Yea but Eggman just found three and produced more they control every living being and obey their master Me, Robotnick and Alaina.   
  
Alaina: You see Stryker you will be mine forever.   
  
Belladonna: Now Attack them and put the nanorobots in side of them.   
  
Belladonna Henchmen: Yes master.   
  
Alaina, Carface, Killer and Rebecca: Right Belladonna.   
  
Annabelle: We must spot them.   
  
ADGTH 1 and 2 (Expect Charley): Right.   
  
Belladonna: Charley would you kind to help me capture your friends.   
  
Charley: Yes my master.   
  
The ADGTH 1 and 2 tries to spot Belladonna, Charley and her crew but they got hit with the nanorobots.   
  
Belladonna: Now you are your master?   
  
ADGTH 1 and 2: You are Belladonna.   
  
Alaina: Stryker you will love me and be my boyfriend forever.   
  
Stryker: Yes Alaina I will be your girlfriend forever.   
  
Alaina: I knew you would come back Stryker and kiss him.   
  
Belladonna: Now let go help Robotnick and ADGTH 1 and 2 you going to lure Sonic and the Freedom Fighters to you, me and Robotnick will ambushed them and put the nanorobots on them HA HA HA.  
  
ADGTH 1 and 2: Yes master.   
  
Chapter 3.   
  
Station Square-San Francisco, California   
  
Station Square Hotel   
  
Sonic and Shadow were playing game cube and the rest were reading Sonic the Hedgehog Comic books when a ring was heard and Tails pick it up.   
  
Tails: Hello Sonic redestens who is speaking?  
  
On phone (Charley: Hello tails it me Charley is Sonic there?)   
  
Tails: He is here I will get him for you: Sonic Charley on the phone!  
  
Sonic: Ok I coming: Shadow let continue our SSBM Battle another time.   
  
Shadow: Ok But I will win.   
  
Tails hand the phone to Sonic.   
  
Sonic: hay Charley what I can do for you.   
  
(Charley: Sonic Can your Friends come and help me I am rerecording the place.)   
  
Sonic: Sure we will help you.   
  
(Charley: Thanks)   
  
Sonic: Hey guys Charley need our help at the fleabite so we better go.   
  
Freedom Fighters: Sure.   
  
Flee-Bite   
  
Charley hang the phone and report to Belladonna and Eggman (AKA Dr. Robotnick)   
  
Charley: They are coming for our trap master.   
  
Belladonna: Good charley once they come in you and your friend grab them then me and Robotnick will put the nanorobots inside of the and we will take over the world.   
  
Dr. Robotnick: Yes Belladonna and no one will spot us.   
  
Part 3  
  
When Sonic and his friends came in Charley greeted them.  
  
Charley: Hello Sonic   
  
Sonic: What need to be done?   
  
Charley: Grab them.   
  
Sonic: What?   
  
The ADGTH 1 and 2 Grab Sonic and his friends.  
  
Sonic: Charley what going on?   
  
Belladonna and Robotnick: We are  
  
Belladonna her crew and Robotnick with his crew came in and great Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.  
  
Sonic: Belladonna and Eggman!  
  
Robotnick(was annoyed with that name) How many times you must not call me that!  
  
Tails: 50 more times!   
  
Robotnick: One you change you will never call me that!  
  
Sonic: What you mean?  
  
Robotnick: You will see Charley inject the Nanorobots in them.  
  
Charley: Yes master.   
  
Sonic: What nanorobots?  
  
It was too late Sonic and The Freedom Fighters were injected with nanorobots except Amy who have duck from Robotnick and Belladonna.   
  
Belladonna: Were Amy?   
  
Robotnick: She must be hiding we better find her first before it run our plans.   
  
Belladonna: Charley and Sonic I want you to take your friends to find Amy Rose and bring her hear so we can inject her with the nanorobots!  
  
Sonic and Charley: Yes master.  
  
They left.   
  
Robotnick: Now let head to our HQ.   
  
Belladonna: Right Troops let go.   
  
When they left Amy came out of hiding.  
  
Amy: Oh no my friends are being control by nanorobots by Belladonna and Robotnick I have to find Alexander and tell him what has happen.  
  
Location: LFA San Francisco HQ   
  
Alexander: Why didn't Sonic and Charley called me and hour ago?   
  
Razor: Well it strange I don't know what going on?   
  
Nickey: Sir?  
  
Alexander: What is it Nickey Chang?   
  
Nickey: Miss Amy Rose is hear to see you and have tribal news to tell you!   
  
Alexander: Send her in!   
  
Nickey: Yes Sir!   
  
Amy: Alexander I have something to tell you!   
  
An hour later   
  
Alexander: What 3 Nanorobots is in the hands of Dr. Robotnick AKA Eggman, Belladonna, and Sonic, Charley, Freedom Fighters and Angles were under the nanorobots control this is just great!   
  
Razor: No reason they didn't call us it was a trap!   
  
Alexander: Razor you in charge I will take Amy with me to spot Robotnick, Belladonna and I will be in contact so beardy for my call.   
  
Razor: Right Cousin!   
  
Alexander: Amy let go to save your friends!   
  
Amy: OK!   
  
Part 3 Save Sonic, Freedom Fighters, Charley and the Angles!   
  
Location Downtown San Fran   
  
Alex: Amy so how do we find them?  
  
Amy: They are looking for me!   
  
Then Sonic, Shadow, Charley and Stryker just found her  
  
Sonic: There you are Amy we been looking for you now come with us (Then Sonic grab Amy arm)   
  
Amy: Alex they got the Nanorobots inside of them help me.   
  
Alex: Sonic what are you doing.   
  
Then He saw Sonic eyes they have the Nanorobots same as Shadow, Charley and Stryker.  
  
Alex: Sonic you not your self!  
  
Alex went to grab Amy then Stryker and Charley fight Alex, Shadow grab Amy and Sonic put the Nanorobots needle inside of her.   
  
Amy: Arrrrg!  
  
Alex: Amy!   
  
Alex did a roundhouse kick into Charley face and did a Straight Kick into Stryker somic then it was too late Amy now have the Nanorobots in side of her.   
  
Alex: I will save you guys!   
  
Then he runs Away Fast!  
  
Sonic: We better report this to Robotnick right Amy!  
  
Amy: Right Sonic!   
  
They left for Robotnick HQ   
  
Part 4 to find a cure for the Nanorobots!   
  
Robotnick HQ (Egg Caire)   
  
Sonic: Sir we found Amy and put the Nanorobots inside of her.   
  
Robotnick/Belladonna: Good.   
  
Then Charley and Striker holding their ribs while they came in.   
  
Belladonna: What happen?   
  
Sonic: Alexander was protecting Amy but he fail then he hit Charley and Striker and fled.   
  
Robotnick: Grrr He will spot me Sonic and Charley Capture Alexander, use force and use anything necessary to capture him but don't kill him just bring him to me and Belladonna decide what to do with him!   
  
Sonic and Charley: Yes Master.   
  
Belladonna: Alaina, Carface, Killer and Rebecca go with them to capture Alex.   
  
Robotnick: Nack and Nic you go with them too.   
  
Alaina, Carface, Killer, Rebeeca, Nack and Nic: Ok.   
  
They left.   
  
West Coast LFA HQ (Downtown San Fran)   
  
Alexander is packing his weapons in a bag.   
  
Alexander: Two Swords, Nunchuks, Bo, two sie, two daggers, two claws, and Stars.  
  
Razor: What happen?   
  
Alexander: Sonic, Charley, Freedom Fighters, the Angles Dogs were control by nanorobots; Robotnick and Belladonna are behind this!   
  
Razor: So that why they didn't call us!   
  
Alexander: I try to protect Amy but Charley and Stryker keep me from her, Shadow grabs her and Sonic inject her with nanorobots then I run.   
  
Razor: Sorry.   
  
Alexander: Now I will try to find a way to set them free but how?   
  
Then he has an Ideal!  
  
Alex: If the been control by a remotcontrol that means Robotnick, Belladonna and Alaina that means I can Free them by braking the controllers!   
  
Razor: Why dose Alaina need a Remotcontrol?   
  
Alex: she have been over Stryker but Stryker doesn't like her but if Alaina using the Nanorobots to control Stryker that means Alaina can control Stryker and loving him.   
  
Razor: Once we free them I hope Stryker doesn't see the Film on him and Alaina!  
  
Alex: I hope not and Razor I am leaving the LFA HQ to you because this is my Solo mission and takes care of Fifi too.   
  
Razor: Ok Cousin and good luck in your mission!   
  
Alex: Thanks Cousin!   
  
Alexander left and Razor watches him go off.   
  
Part 5 The Solo Mission   
  
Downtown San Fran   
  
Alexander was jumping from rooftop to rooftop but he her something then he saw Tails was look for him and spotted him so he ran fast.   
  
Tails: I found him he on the rooftops.   
  
Tails chase Alexander.   
  
Sonic: Right Guys let go to capture Alexander.   
  
Charley: Sure   
  
Freedom Fighters and Angles Dogs left to catch Alexander.   
  
Part 6 The Fight Begins!   
  
Alexander was running to a warehouse and the infective were behind him!   
  
Charley: He is heading to the warehouse!  
  
Rouge: I will call Robotnick and Belladonna! Belladonna this Rouge Alexander is heading to the warehouse!   
  
(Belladonna: Good we will meet you there trap him!)   
  
Rouge: Understood! Sonic and Charley we have to trap him until Belladonna and Robotnick get there!   
  
Sonic: Right let go!   
  
Alexander got inside of the Warehouse and shut and locks the door then he found a nanorobots close factory and the cure is there!   
  
Alexander: What a condencets I got the plans for the Nanorobots close factory the cure is on the forth floor I have to hurry!   
  
Alexander Run torads the stares to the forth floor!   
  
Sonic and Shadow bust open the door Alexander has disappeared!   
  
Sonic: Carface and Killer you whate for Belladonna and Robotnick while we go find Alexander!   
  
Carface: Right!   
  
Charley: Let go!   
  
Alexander hears them!   
  
Alexander: Oh no there her I have to set harmful traps for them.  
  
Alexander Set traps for the Infected Nanorobots drones while he go find the cure!   
  
Stryker was leading the team then he saw something and tells the group to stop.   
  
Stryker: Stop it a trap!   
  
Tails: How did you know?   
  
Stryker: A tripwire he must being setting traps so we have to be careful!   
  
FF and ADGTH 1 and 2: OK!   
  
Alexander was at the forth floor then he saw a cure for the Nanorobots and says  
  
Alexander: Finally there is the cure!   
  
Alexander grab it then he knows a gun was pointing at him so he turn around and saw Rebecca, Alaina, and his Friends were control by the nanorobots   
  
Alexander: How did you find me and how did you get past my traps?   
  
Rebecca: Well Stryker tell us, Belladonna tell me that you are in her and Belladonna tell us you trying to find a cure for the nanorobots now you found it so hand it over or Else!  
  
Alexander: Or Else What?   
  
Rebecca: Or I will call your Infected Friends to Take it form you, capture you so they can take you to Belladonna and She know what to do with you!   
  
Alexander: Never!  
  
Rebecca: Ok Servants get him!   
  
Infected Freedom Fighter, ADGTH 1 and 2: Yes Master!   
  
Alexander: Sorry guys this will hurt me than you! 


	2. All most finsh Nanarobotts

Lighting Force Agency Story/ADGTH 1 and 2/Sonic The Hedgehog.   
  
LFA Created by Lighting Roberts   
  
ADGTH 1 and 2 Created by MGM   
  
Sonic Adventures 1 and 2 owned by Saga and Nintendo   
  
The New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog owned by DIC   
  
Stryker and other charters owned by Him   
  
Sannabella owned by her   
  
Ninetalesuk owned by him.   
  
Lighting Force Agency Seares Espoide 18 nanorobots.  
  
Alex: This the year 2003 Sonic World Earth-Mobius you see tiny robots called nanorobots they can controls Human, Animals, machine so the government of California order to destroy the Nanorobots before they fall into the wrong hand because they want to use the nanos to control crimals but they have to be destroy but three weren't destroy they disappeared from the government until today when Robotnick found them.   
  
Location San Francisco, California Robotnick HQ   
  
DR. Robotnick (AKA Eggman): Aa HA HA HA HA.   
  
Belladonna: What you so happy about every time we got beet by LFA, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, Annabelle and her angles!   
  
Dr. Robotnick: Oh cheer up I got a new plane to take over the world.   
  
Belladonna: This plan has to be any better than the last ones!   
  
Dr. Robotnick: Those government fools thought they destroy the three Nanorobots.  
  
Belladonna: Nanorobots?   
  
Dr. Robotnick(annoyed): The Nanorobots can control any Human, Anamails, and Machines.   
  
Belladonna: That means they can control my emery's Annabelle and her Angles.   
  
Nack: Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.  
  
Alaina: My Stryker   
  
Carface: And the LFA   
  
Robotnick: But Alex has power beyond the limments that means he can fight the nanorobots.   
  
Belladonna: How we can inject them with the nanorobots?   
  
Robotnick: Let get you emery angles.   
  
Belladonna: you mean Annabelle Angles?   
  
Robotnick: Yes one we capture them we will inject them with the nanorobots.   
  
Belladonna: We can control them to help us capture Sonic and his friends.   
  
Robotnick: Yes and we will rule the world.   
  
Alaina: Can I control my love?   
  
Belladonna: Leave a small controller for Alaina so she can love Stryker.   
  
Robotnick: Sure Alaina you can contour Stryker.   
  
Alaina: Oh goody.   
  
Belladonna and Robotnick: Then with ADGTH 1 and 2, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters to help us destroy the LFA and take over the world HA HA HA HA!   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Location Flee-Bite Cafe, San Francisco, California   
  
6:30 P.M. (West Coast Time) (9:30 P.M. East coast time)  
  
Sasha and Greta were serving dinner to the other gust Belladonna, Alaina, Carface, Killer and her Hench men show up.  
  
Charley: What do you want Belladonna?   
  
Belladonna: Know what Charley your attitude will change when I get done with you and the rest of you.   
  
Annabelle: What you mean when our attitude change?   
  
Belladonna: Oh Hoop-Head cousin when I inject the strenge on you oh you want a demonstration.   
  
Charley: I will show you out.   
  
Charley try to Attack Belladonna but Belladonna dodging Charley and injecting the Strange on Charley then Charley just start to attack strange.  
  
Charley(the nanorobots in his eye just erased): Thank you Empress Belladonna.   
  
Annabelle: Empress?   
  
Stryker: Thank you?   
  
Sasha: What wrong with Charley?   
  
Belladonna: I injected Charley with nanorobots.   
  
Annabelle: Nanorobots so the Government trying to destroy those things.   
  
Belladonna: Yea but Eggman just found three and produced more they control every living being and obey their master Me, Robotnick and Alaina.   
  
Alaina: You see Stryker you will be mine forever.   
  
Belladonna: Now Attack them and put the nanorobots in side of them.   
  
Belladonna Henchmen: Yes master.   
  
Alaina, Carface, Killer and Rebecca: Right Belladonna.   
  
Annabelle: We must spot them.   
  
ADGTH 1 and 2 (Expect Charley): Right.   
  
Belladonna: Charley would you kind to help me capture your friends.   
  
Charley: Yes my master.   
  
The ADGTH 1 and 2 tries to spot Belladonna, Charley and her crew but they got hit with the nanorobots.   
  
Belladonna: Now you are your master?   
  
ADGTH 1 and 2: You are Belladonna.   
  
Alaina: Stryker you will love me and be my boyfriend forever.   
  
Stryker: Yes Alaina I will be your girlfriend forever.   
  
Alaina: I knew you would come back Stryker and kiss him.   
  
Belladonna: Now let go help Robotnick and ADGTH 1 and 2 you going to lure Sonic and the Freedom Fighters to you, me and Robotnick will ambushed them and put the nanorobots on them HA HA HA.  
  
ADGTH 1 and 2: Yes master.   
  
Chapter 3.   
  
Station Square-San Francisco, California   
  
Station Square Hotel   
  
Sonic and Shadow were playing game cube and the rest were reading Sonic the Hedgehog Comic books when a ring was heard and Tails pick it up.   
  
Tails: Hello Sonic redestens who is speaking?  
  
On phone (Charley: Hello tails it me Charley is Sonic there?)   
  
Tails: He is here I will get him for you: Sonic Charley on the phone!  
  
Sonic: Ok I coming: Shadow let continue our SSBM Battle another time.   
  
Shadow: Ok But I will win.   
  
Tails hand the phone to Sonic.   
  
Sonic: hay Charley what I can do for you.   
  
(Charley: Sonic Can your Friends come and help me I am rerecording the place.)   
  
Sonic: Sure we will help you.   
  
(Charley: Thanks)   
  
Sonic: Hey guys Charley need our help at the fleabite so we better go.   
  
Freedom Fighters: Sure.   
  
Flee-Bite   
  
Charley hang the phone and report to Belladonna and Eggman (AKA Dr. Robotnick)   
  
Charley: They are coming for our trap master.   
  
Belladonna: Good charley once they come in you and your friend grab them then me and Robotnick will put the nanorobots inside of the and we will take over the world.   
  
Dr. Robotnick: Yes Belladonna and no one will spot us.   
  
Part 3  
  
When Sonic and his friends came in Charley greeted them.  
  
Charley: Hello Sonic   
  
Sonic: What need to be done?   
  
Charley: Grab them.   
  
Sonic: What?   
  
The ADGTH 1 and 2 Grab Sonic and his friends.  
  
Sonic: Charley what going on?   
  
Belladonna and Robotnick: We are  
  
Belladonna her crew and Robotnick with his crew came in and great Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.  
  
Sonic: Belladonna and Eggman!  
  
Robotnick(was annoyed with that name) How many times you must not call me that!  
  
Tails: 50 more times!   
  
Robotnick: One you change you will never call me that!  
  
Sonic: What you mean?  
  
Robotnick: You will see Charley inject the Nanorobots in them.  
  
Charley: Yes master.   
  
Sonic: What nanorobots?  
  
It was too late Sonic and The Freedom Fighters were injected with nanorobots except Amy who have duck from Robotnick and Belladonna.   
  
Belladonna: Were Amy?   
  
Robotnick: She must be hiding we better find her first before it run our plans.   
  
Belladonna: Charley and Sonic I want you to take your friends to find Amy Rose and bring her hear so we can inject her with the nanorobots!  
  
Sonic and Charley: Yes master.  
  
They left.   
  
Robotnick: Now let head to our HQ.   
  
Belladonna: Right Troops let go.   
  
When they left Amy came out of hiding.  
  
Amy: Oh no my friends are being control by nanorobots by Belladonna and Robotnick I have to find Alexander and tell him what has happen.  
  
Location: LFA San Francisco HQ   
  
Alexander: Why didn't Sonic and Charley called me and hour ago?   
  
Razor: Well it strange I don't know what going on?   
  
Nickey: Sir?  
  
Alexander: What is it Nickey Chang?   
  
Nickey: Miss Amy Rose is hear to see you and have tribal news to tell you!   
  
Alexander: Send her in!   
  
Nickey: Yes Sir!   
  
Amy: Alexander I have something to tell you!   
  
An hour later   
  
Alexander: What 3 Nanorobots is in the hands of Dr. Robotnick AKA Eggman, Belladonna, and Sonic, Charley, Freedom Fighters and Angles were under the nanorobots control this is just great!   
  
Razor: No reason they didn't call us it was a trap!   
  
Alexander: Razor you in charge I will take Amy with me to spot Robotnick, Belladonna and I will be in contact so beardy for my call.   
  
Razor: Right Cousin!   
  
Alexander: Amy let go to save your friends!   
  
Amy: OK!   
  
Part 3 Save Sonic, Freedom Fighters, Charley and the Angles!   
  
Location Downtown San Fran   
  
Alex: Amy so how do we find them?  
  
Amy: They are looking for me!   
  
Then Sonic, Shadow, Charley and Stryker just found her  
  
Sonic: There you are Amy we been looking for you now come with us (Then Sonic grab Amy arm)   
  
Amy: Alex they got the Nanorobots inside of them help me.   
  
Alex: Sonic what are you doing.   
  
Then He saw Sonic eyes they have the Nanorobots same as Shadow, Charley and Stryker.  
  
Alex: Sonic you not your self!  
  
Alex went to grab Amy then Stryker and Charley fight Alex, Shadow grab Amy and Sonic put the Nanorobots needle inside of her.   
  
Amy: Arrrrg!  
  
Alex: Amy!   
  
Alex did a roundhouse kick into Charley face and did a Straight Kick into Stryker somic then it was too late Amy now have the Nanorobots in side of her.   
  
Alex: I will save you guys!   
  
Then he runs Away Fast!  
  
Sonic: We better report this to Robotnick right Amy!  
  
Amy: Right Sonic!   
  
They left for Robotnick HQ   
  
Part 4 to find a cure for the Nanorobots!   
  
Robotnick HQ (Egg Caire)   
  
Sonic: Sir we found Amy and put the Nanorobots inside of her.   
  
Robotnick/Belladonna: Good.   
  
Then Charley and Striker holding their ribs while they came in.   
  
Belladonna: What happen?   
  
Sonic: Alexander was protecting Amy but he fail then he hit Charley and Striker and fled.   
  
Robotnick: Grrr He will spot me Sonic and Charley Capture Alexander, use force and use anything necessary to capture him but don't kill him just bring him to me and Belladonna decide what to do with him!   
  
Sonic and Charley: Yes Master.   
  
Belladonna: Alaina, Carface, Killer and Rebecca go with them to capture Alex.   
  
Robotnick: Nack and Nic you go with them too.   
  
Alaina, Carface, Killer, Rebeeca, Nack and Nic: Ok.   
  
They left.   
  
West Coast LFA HQ (Downtown San Fran)   
  
Alexander is packing his weapons in a bag.   
  
Alexander: Two Swords, Nunchuks, Bo, two sie, two daggers, two claws, and Stars.  
  
Razor: What happen?   
  
Alexander: Sonic, Charley, Freedom Fighters, the Angles Dogs were control by nanorobots; Robotnick and Belladonna are behind this!   
  
Razor: So that why they didn't call us!   
  
Alexander: I try to protect Amy but Charley and Stryker keep me from her, Shadow grabs her and Sonic inject her with nanorobots then I run.   
  
Razor: Sorry.   
  
Alexander: Now I will try to find a way to set them free but how?   
  
Then he has an Ideal!  
  
Alex: If the been control by a remotcontrol that means Robotnick, Belladonna and Alaina that means I can Free them by braking the controllers!   
  
Razor: Why dose Alaina need a Remotcontrol?   
  
Alex: she have been over Stryker but Stryker doesn't like her but if Alaina using the Nanorobots to control Stryker that means Alaina can control Stryker and loving him.   
  
Razor: Once we free them I hope Stryker doesn't see the Film on him and Alaina!  
  
Alex: I hope not and Razor I am leaving the LFA HQ to you because this is my Solo mission and takes care of Fifi too.   
  
Razor: Ok Cousin and good luck in your mission!   
  
Alex: Thanks Cousin!   
  
Alexander left and Razor watches him go off.   
  
Part 5 The Solo Mission   
  
Downtown San Fran   
  
Alexander was jumping from rooftop to rooftop but he her something then he saw Tails was look for him and spotted him so he ran fast.   
  
Tails: I found him he on the rooftops.   
  
Tails chase Alexander.   
  
Sonic: Right Guys let go to capture Alexander.   
  
Charley: Sure   
  
Freedom Fighters and Angles Dogs left to catch Alexander.   
  
Part 6 The Fight Begins!   
  
Alexander was running to a warehouse and the infective were behind him!   
  
Charley: He is heading to the warehouse!  
  
Rouge: I will call Robotnick and Belladonna! Belladonna this Rouge Alexander is heading to the warehouse!   
  
(Belladonna: Good we will meet you there trap him!)   
  
Rouge: Understood! Sonic and Charley we have to trap him until Belladonna and Robotnick get there!   
  
Sonic: Right let go!   
  
Alexander got inside of the Warehouse and shut and locks the door then he found a nanorobots close factory and the cure is there!   
  
Alexander: What a condencets I got the plans for the Nanorobots close factory the cure is on the forth floor I have to hurry!   
  
Alexander Run torads the stares to the forth floor!   
  
Sonic and Shadow bust open the door Alexander has disappeared!   
  
Sonic: Carface and Killer you whate for Belladonna and Robotnick while we go find Alexander!   
  
Carface: Right!   
  
Charley: Let go!   
  
Alexander hears them!   
  
Alexander: Oh no there her I have to set harmful traps for them.  
  
Alexander Set traps for the Infected Nanorobots drones while he go find the cure!   
  
Stryker was leading the team then he saw something and tells the group to stop.   
  
Stryker: Stop it a trap!   
  
Tails: How did you know?   
  
Stryker: A tripwire he must being setting traps so we have to be careful!   
  
FF and ADGTH 1 and 2: OK!   
  
Alexander was at the forth floor then he saw a cure for the Nanorobots and says  
  
Alexander: Finally there is the cure!   
  
Alexander grab it then he knows a gun was pointing at him so he turn around and saw Rebecca, Alaina, and his Friends were control by the nanorobots   
  
Alexander: How did you find me and how did you get past my traps?   
  
Rebecca: Well Stryker tell us, Belladonna tell me that you are in her and Belladonna tell us you trying to find a cure for the nanorobots now you found it so hand it over or Else!  
  
Alexander: Or Else What?   
  
Rebecca: Or I will call your Infected Friends to Take it form you, capture you so they can take you to Belladonna and She know what to do with you!   
  
Alexander: Never!  
  
Rebecca: Ok Servants get him!   
  
Infected Freedom Fighter, ADGTH 1 and 2: Yes Master!   
  
Alexander: Sorry guys this will hurt me than you!   
  
Part 7 Alex Big Escape.   
  
(BGM Fight Theam Music From Haft Past Dead)   
  
Charley was comming at him but Alex did a Roundhouse Kick to Charley face and sent him to the table, Then Sonic and Shadow was Running at Full Speed at Alex but Alex did a Fast Doubal Jump Kick to Sonic and Shadow Face and both of them flip backwards and fell on there face,   
  
Then Stryker came at him did a Jump Kick but Alex Grab Stryker legs and Threw Stryker to the Computers,   
  
Rebecca Fire her gun at alex but Alex duck and Fire his Laser gun at Rebeccas gun and disarm her.   
  
Then Ninetalesuk Fire his hot breat at Alex but Alex use Water to hit the Fire Breath then He Jump through the window took out his Rope threw it, hoke it to a pole and swing through the door and Got in his Car and Drove off,   
  
But Rebeeca, Alaina, Carface, Killer got in there car, ADGTH 1 & 2 got in there two Comaros, Sonic and Shadow run off, KNUCKLES Flew off, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Sally Acorn, and Bunny Raboit got in Tails Tornado Carmode and Drove off to chase after Alexander.   
  
Part 8 The Chase begans.   
  
(BGM: X going to give it to you by DMX)   
  
On Highway 101 Alex Was Driving at 400 Miles Perhour and Doging Cars, But Sonic and Shadow was Behind and Infected ADGTH 1 and 2, Belladona Force, Infected Freedome Fighters were far from behind.   
  
Rebecca(On the Radio) : Belladona Alex is geting awy from us but we are chasing him on Highway 101 Heading towards San Rafael.   
  
Belladona (On the Radio) : Well We will Be in San Rafael in 2 Hours be Ready and Force Alex to Civic Center.   
  
Rebecca (On the Radio): Right over and out, (Then she talk to Sonic and Shadow) Sonic and Shadow When you get to I-580 in San Rafael Force Alexander Car to Ext. 453 towards the Civic Center.   
  
Sonic and Shadow(Still Running Faster): Yes Rebecca.   
  
Alexander 97 Ford GL Concord was the Fastest Car in the world sound like a Formal One Race Car and Head towards I-580.   
  
Alexander: So they trying to Force me to 453 on I-580 in San Rafael Civic Center well I won't Disaponted them!   
  
So His Car Speed towrds the Golden Gate Bridge.   
  
Part: 9 Chase end at the San Rafael Civic Center.   
  
San Rafael, California Was a Small City this were is the Fight will take place.   
  
On I-580 Alex Car Is Speeing towrds Ext. 543 and Heading towards the Civic Center. With Belladona Force and the Infective Behind him so he went under   
  
San Rafael Civic Center Underground parking lock and took out his weapons and head inside the center.   
  
But in the Sweet there were 80 Swat Bots, Dr. Eggman and Belladona were wating for him.   
  
Belladona: He here and he Fell for our Trap once the Infective and my Force inside we will lock the doors.   
  
Eggman: Good, Swat Bots go and Attack Alexander now.   
  
Swat Bots Leader: Yes Master.   
  
The Swat Bots left.   
  
Belladona: Now with Alexander out of the way we will rule the world.  
  
Eggman and Belladona: HA HA HA HA HA!   
  
Part 10-A the Final Fight in the San Rafael Civic Center.   
  
Alexander walking in the San Rafael Civic Center About 80 Swat Bots were comming at him.   
  
Alex(UnImpress): Yea Right Robotnick this is your best army?   
  
(BGM: Click, Click, Boom! by Kid Rock)   
  
Alex did a 360 Spin to advoide the lasers and Fire 3 Rounds into the 3 Swat Bots who got hit and Leape for Cover and start to fire more rounds.   
  
77 Swat Bots got to hiding and Fire back.   
  
Alex Pul out a AK-47 and Fire at the Rest of the Swat Bots and all 77 were destory and Alex walk over the Fallien Sawt Bots.   
  
Alex: Week Robotnick.   
  
THen he heard the door open and Belladona Forces and the Infective were there and the Door in the Center locked.   
  
Alex: Belladona Trap Great!   
  
Rebecca: Get him!   
  
Infective ADGTH 1 and 2 and Freedom Fighters: Yes Master.   
  
So Alex Ran to the Basketball Cort, Belladona Force and Infective Followed him.   
  
Part 10-B Final Fight.   
  
(BGM: Let the Bodys Hit the Floor by Sevin Dust)   
  
Alex Ran to the Cort, the Belladona Force and The Infective Ran toward him so he got no choice to Fight them.   
  
Alex put the 3 Cure into his Lazer gun and went to hide.   
  
Then Belladona Force came there to look for Alex.   
  
Belladona Force Leader: Find him!   
  
The Belladona Force look for him but Alex came out with two AK-47 amed at them.   
  
Alex: Hay Guys look for me?   
  
Belladona Force Leader:There he is Get him!   
  
Belladona Force Fire at him but Alex hide and came out and Fire rightback at them.   
  
Alex: ARRRRRRRRRRRRG!   
  
The Belladona Force were deffeted.   
  
Alex: Well that the end of it.   
  
Then Rebecca Saw him.   
  
Rebecca: There he is Get him!   
  
Then Alex saw Rebecca.   
  
Alex: Oh GREAT!   
  
Then Alex Ran.   
  
Part 10-B To svae his friends.   
  
Alex was at the 10 Row and he saw Sonic so he take out his Lazer gun with the cure in it and amed at Sonic.   
  
Alex: I hope this work.   
  
But Shadow just hit him and the Lazer Gun just Fell out of his hand.   
  
Alex:Ouch!   
  
Then he saw Shadow and the Rest of the Infective saw this and came were he at.   
  
Alex: Ok That it Black Mask!   
  
(BGM: Black Mask Fight Song)   
  
Alex went for a Roundhouse kick but Shadow duck and went for a Jump kick but Alex Block it and went for Spining kick and hit Shadow face and knock him out.   
  
Alex: Sorry Shadow but you not your self.   
  
When Alex about to get the cure gun the Infective were wating for him so.   
  
Alex: Sorry Guys I have to do this you not your self. Tornado Attack.   
  
The Tornado Attack hit the Infective and Alex grab the cure gun and pont at them fire the cure gun and ADGTH 1 and 2 and Freedom Fighters return to normal. 


	3. The Motion Picture of Nanaroboots

Lighting Force Agency Story/ADGTH 1 and 2/Sonic The Hedgehog.   
  
LFA Created by Lighting Roberts   
  
ADGTH 1 and 2 Created by MGM   
  
Sonic Adventures 1 and 2 owned by Saga and Nintendo   
  
The New Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog owned by DIC   
  
Stryker and other charters owned by Him   
  
Sannabella owned by her   
  
Ninetalesuk owned by him.   
  
Lighting Force Agency Seares Espoide 18 nanorobots.  
  
Alex: This the year 2003 Sonic World Earth-Mobius you see tiny robots called nanorobots they can controls Human, Animals, machine so the government of California order to destroy the Nanorobots before they fall into the wrong hand because they want to use the nanos to control crimals but they have to be destroy but three weren't destroy they disappeared from the government until today when Robotnick found them.   
  
Location San Francisco, California Robotnick HQ   
  
DR. Robotnick (AKA Eggman): Aa HA HA HA HA.   
  
Belladonna: What you so happy about every time we got beet by LFA, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, Annabelle and her angles!   
  
Dr. Robotnick: Oh cheer up I got a new plane to take over the world.   
  
Belladonna: This plan has to be any better than the last ones!   
  
Dr. Robotnick: Those government fools thought they destroy the three Nanorobots.  
  
Belladonna: Nanorobots?   
  
Dr. Robotnick(annoyed): The Nanorobots can control any Human, Anamails, and Machines.   
  
Belladonna: That means they can control my emery's Annabelle and her Angles.   
  
Nack: Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.  
  
Alaina: My Stryker   
  
Carface: And the LFA   
  
Robotnick: But Alex has power beyond the limments that means he can fight the nanorobots.   
  
Belladonna: How we can inject them with the nanorobots?   
  
Robotnick: Let get you emery angles.   
  
Belladonna: you mean Annabelle Angles?   
  
Robotnick: Yes one we capture them we will inject them with the nanorobots.   
  
Belladonna: We can control them to help us capture Sonic and his friends.   
  
Robotnick: Yes and we will rule the world.   
  
Alaina: Can I control my love?   
  
Belladonna: Leave a small controller for Alaina so she can love Stryker.   
  
Robotnick: Sure Alaina you can contour Stryker.   
  
Alaina: Oh goody.   
  
Belladonna and Robotnick: Then with ADGTH 1 and 2, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters to help us destroy the LFA and take over the world HA HA HA HA!   
  
Chapter 2   
  
Location Flee-Bite Cafe, San Francisco, California   
  
6:30 P.M. (West Coast Time) (9:30 P.M. East coast time)  
  
Sasha and Greta were serving dinner to the other gust Belladonna, Alaina, Carface, Killer and her Hench men show up.  
  
Charley: What do you want Belladonna?   
  
Belladonna: Know what Charley your attitude will change when I get done with you and the rest of you.   
  
Annabelle: What you mean when our attitude change?   
  
Belladonna: Oh Hoop-Head cousin when I inject the strenge on you oh you want a demonstration.   
  
Charley: I will show you out.   
  
Charley try to Attack Belladonna but Belladonna dodging Charley and injecting the Strange on Charley then Charley just start to attack strange.  
  
Charley(the nanorobots in his eye just erased): Thank you Empress Belladonna.   
  
Annabelle: Empress?   
  
Stryker: Thank you?   
  
Sasha: What wrong with Charley?   
  
Belladonna: I injected Charley with nanorobots.   
  
Annabelle: Nanorobots so the Government trying to destroy those things.   
  
Belladonna: Yea but Eggman just found three and produced more they control every living being and obey their master Me, Robotnick and Alaina.   
  
Alaina: You see Stryker you will be mine forever.   
  
Belladonna: Now Attack them and put the nanorobots in side of them.   
  
Belladonna Henchmen: Yes master.   
  
Alaina, Carface, Killer and Rebecca: Right Belladonna.   
  
Annabelle: We must spot them.   
  
ADGTH 1 and 2 (Expect Charley): Right.   
  
Belladonna: Charley would you kind to help me capture your friends.   
  
Charley: Yes my master.   
  
The ADGTH 1 and 2 tries to spot Belladonna, Charley and her crew but they got hit with the nanorobots.   
  
Belladonna: Now you are your master?   
  
ADGTH 1 and 2: You are Belladonna.   
  
Alaina: Stryker you will love me and be my boyfriend forever.   
  
Stryker: Yes Alaina I will be your girlfriend forever.   
  
Alaina: I knew you would come back Stryker and kiss him.   
  
Belladonna: Now let go help Robotnick and ADGTH 1 and 2 you going to lure Sonic and the Freedom Fighters to you, me and Robotnick will ambushed them and put the nanorobots on them HA HA HA.  
  
ADGTH 1 and 2: Yes master.   
  
Chapter 3.   
  
Station Square-San Francisco, California   
  
Station Square Hotel   
  
Sonic and Shadow were playing game cube and the rest were reading Sonic the Hedgehog Comic books when a ring was heard and Tails pick it up.   
  
Tails: Hello Sonic redestens who is speaking?  
  
On phone (Charley: Hello tails it me Charley is Sonic there?)   
  
Tails: He is here I will get him for you: Sonic Charley on the phone!  
  
Sonic: Ok I coming: Shadow let continue our SSBM Battle another time.   
  
Shadow: Ok But I will win.   
  
Tails hand the phone to Sonic.   
  
Sonic: hay Charley what I can do for you.   
  
(Charley: Sonic Can your Friends come and help me I am rerecording the place.)   
  
Sonic: Sure we will help you.   
  
(Charley: Thanks)   
  
Sonic: Hey guys Charley need our help at the fleabite so we better go.   
  
Freedom Fighters: Sure.   
  
Flee-Bite   
  
Charley hang the phone and report to Belladonna and Eggman (AKA Dr. Robotnick)   
  
Charley: They are coming for our trap master.   
  
Belladonna: Good charley once they come in you and your friend grab them then me and Robotnick will put the nanorobots inside of the and we will take over the world.   
  
Dr. Robotnick: Yes Belladonna and no one will spot us.   
  
Part 3  
  
When Sonic and his friends came in Charley greeted them.  
  
Charley: Hello Sonic   
  
Sonic: What need to be done?   
  
Charley: Grab them.   
  
Sonic: What?   
  
The ADGTH 1 and 2 Grab Sonic and his friends.  
  
Sonic: Charley what going on?   
  
Belladonna and Robotnick: We are  
  
Belladonna her crew and Robotnick with his crew came in and great Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.  
  
Sonic: Belladonna and Eggman!  
  
Robotnick(was annoyed with that name) How many times you must not call me that!  
  
Tails: 50 more times!   
  
Robotnick: One you change you will never call me that!  
  
Sonic: What you mean?  
  
Robotnick: You will see Charley inject the Nanorobots in them.  
  
Charley: Yes master.   
  
Sonic: What nanorobots?  
  
It was too late Sonic and The Freedom Fighters were injected with nanorobots except Amy who have duck from Robotnick and Belladonna.   
  
Belladonna: Were Amy?   
  
Robotnick: She must be hiding we better find her first before it run our plans.   
  
Belladonna: Charley and Sonic I want you to take your friends to find Amy Rose and bring her hear so we can inject her with the nanorobots!  
  
Sonic and Charley: Yes master.  
  
They left.   
  
Robotnick: Now let head to our HQ.   
  
Belladonna: Right Troops let go.   
  
When they left Amy came out of hiding.  
  
Amy: Oh no my friends are being control by nanorobots by Belladonna and Robotnick I have to find Alexander and tell him what has happen.  
  
Location: LFA San Francisco HQ   
  
Alexander: Why didn't Sonic and Charley called me and hour ago?   
  
Razor: Well it strange I don't know what going on?   
  
Nickey: Sir?  
  
Alexander: What is it Nickey Chang?   
  
Nickey: Miss Amy Rose is hear to see you and have tribal news to tell you!   
  
Alexander: Send her in!   
  
Nickey: Yes Sir!   
  
Amy: Alexander I have something to tell you!   
  
An hour later   
  
Alexander: What 3 Nanorobots is in the hands of Dr. Robotnick AKA Eggman, Belladonna, and Sonic, Charley, Freedom Fighters and Angles were under the nanorobots control this is just great!   
  
Razor: No reason they didn't call us it was a trap!   
  
Alexander: Razor you in charge I will take Amy with me to spot Robotnick, Belladonna and I will be in contact so beardy for my call.   
  
Razor: Right Cousin!   
  
Alexander: Amy let go to save your friends!   
  
Amy: OK!   
  
Part 3 Save Sonic, Freedom Fighters, Charley and the Angles!   
  
Location Downtown San Fran   
  
Alex: Amy so how do we find them?  
  
Amy: They are looking for me!   
  
Then Sonic, Shadow, Charley and Stryker just found her  
  
Sonic: There you are Amy we been looking for you now come with us (Then Sonic grab Amy arm)   
  
Amy: Alex they got the Nanorobots inside of them help me.   
  
Alex: Sonic what are you doing.   
  
Then He saw Sonic eyes they have the Nanorobots same as Shadow, Charley and Stryker.  
  
Alex: Sonic you not your self!  
  
Alex went to grab Amy then Stryker and Charley fight Alex, Shadow grab Amy and Sonic put the Nanorobots needle inside of her.   
  
Amy: Arrrrg!  
  
Alex: Amy!   
  
Alex did a roundhouse kick into Charley face and did a Straight Kick into Stryker somic then it was too late Amy now have the Nanorobots in side of her.   
  
Alex: I will save you guys!   
  
Then he runs Away Fast!  
  
Sonic: We better report this to Robotnick right Amy!  
  
Amy: Right Sonic!   
  
They left for Robotnick HQ   
  
Part 4 to find a cure for the Nanorobots!   
  
Robotnick HQ (Egg Caire)   
  
Sonic: Sir we found Amy and put the Nanorobots inside of her.   
  
Robotnick/Belladonna: Good.   
  
Then Charley and Striker holding their ribs while they came in.   
  
Belladonna: What happen?   
  
Sonic: Alexander was protecting Amy but he fail then he hit Charley and Striker and fled.   
  
Robotnick: Grrr He will spot me Sonic and Charley Capture Alexander, use force and use anything necessary to capture him but don't kill him just bring him to me and Belladonna decide what to do with him!   
  
Sonic and Charley: Yes Master.   
  
Belladonna: Alaina, Carface, Killer and Rebecca go with them to capture Alex.   
  
Robotnick: Nack and Nic you go with them too.   
  
Alaina, Carface, Killer, Rebeeca, Nack and Nic: Ok.   
  
They left.   
  
West Coast LFA HQ (Downtown San Fran)   
  
Alexander is packing his weapons in a bag.   
  
Alexander: Two Swords, Nunchuks, Bo, two sie, two daggers, two claws, and Stars.  
  
Razor: What happen?   
  
Alexander: Sonic, Charley, Freedom Fighters, the Angles Dogs were control by nanorobots; Robotnick and Belladonna are behind this!   
  
Razor: So that why they didn't call us!   
  
Alexander: I try to protect Amy but Charley and Stryker keep me from her, Shadow grabs her and Sonic inject her with nanorobots then I run.   
  
Razor: Sorry.   
  
Alexander: Now I will try to find a way to set them free but how?   
  
Then he has an Ideal!  
  
Alex: If the been control by a remotcontrol that means Robotnick, Belladonna and Alaina that means I can Free them by braking the controllers!   
  
Razor: Why dose Alaina need a Remotcontrol?   
  
Alex: she have been over Stryker but Stryker doesn't like her but if Alaina using the Nanorobots to control Stryker that means Alaina can control Stryker and loving him.   
  
Razor: Once we free them I hope Stryker doesn't see the Film on him and Alaina!  
  
Alex: I hope not and Razor I am leaving the LFA HQ to you because this is my Solo mission and takes care of Fifi too.   
  
Razor: Ok Cousin and good luck in your mission!   
  
Alex: Thanks Cousin!   
  
Alexander left and Razor watches him go off.   
  
Part 5 The Solo Mission   
  
Downtown San Fran   
  
Alexander was jumping from rooftop to rooftop but he her something then he saw Tails was look for him and spotted him so he ran fast.   
  
Tails: I found him he on the rooftops.   
  
Tails chase Alexander.   
  
Sonic: Right Guys let go to capture Alexander.   
  
Charley: Sure   
  
Freedom Fighters and Angles Dogs left to catch Alexander.   
  
Part 6 The Fight Begins!   
  
Alexander was running to a warehouse and the infective were behind him!   
  
Charley: He is heading to the warehouse!  
  
Rouge: I will call Robotnick and Belladonna! Belladonna this Rouge Alexander is heading to the warehouse!   
  
(Belladonna: Good we will meet you there trap him!)   
  
Rouge: Understood! Sonic and Charley we have to trap him until Belladonna and Robotnick get there!   
  
Sonic: Right let go!   
  
Alexander got inside of the Warehouse and shut and locks the door then he found a nanorobots close factory and the cure is there!   
  
Alexander: What a condencets I got the plans for the Nanorobots close factory the cure is on the forth floor I have to hurry!   
  
Alexander Run torads the stares to the forth floor!   
  
Sonic and Shadow bust open the door Alexander has disappeared!   
  
Sonic: Carface and Killer you whate for Belladonna and Robotnick while we go find Alexander!   
  
Carface: Right!   
  
Charley: Let go!   
  
Alexander hears them!   
  
Alexander: Oh no there her I have to set harmful traps for them.  
  
Alexander Set traps for the Infected Nanorobots drones while he go find the cure!   
  
Stryker was leading the team then he saw something and tells the group to stop.   
  
Stryker: Stop it a trap!   
  
Tails: How did you know?   
  
Stryker: A tripwire he must being setting traps so we have to be careful!   
  
FF and ADGTH 1 and 2: OK!   
  
Alexander was at the forth floor then he saw a cure for the Nanorobots and says  
  
Alexander: Finally there is the cure!   
  
Alexander grab it then he knows a gun was pointing at him so he turn around and saw Rebecca, Alaina, and his Friends were control by the nanorobots   
  
Alexander: How did you find me and how did you get past my traps?   
  
Rebecca: Well Stryker tell us, Belladonna tell me that you are in her and Belladonna tell us you trying to find a cure for the nanorobots now you found it so hand it over or Else!  
  
Alexander: Or Else What?   
  
Rebecca: Or I will call your Infected Friends to Take it form you, capture you so they can take you to Belladonna and She know what to do with you!   
  
Alexander: Never!  
  
Rebecca: Ok Servants get him!   
  
Infected Freedom Fighter, ADGTH 1 and 2: Yes Master!   
  
Alexander: Sorry guys this will hurt me than you!   
  
Part 7 Alex Big Escape.   
  
(BGM Fight Theam Music From Haft Past Dead)   
  
Charley was comming at him but Alex did a Roundhouse Kick to Charley face and sent him to the table, Then Sonic and Shadow was Running at Full Speed at Alex but Alex did a Fast Doubal Jump Kick to Sonic and Shadow Face and both of them flip backwards and fell on there face,   
  
Then Stryker came at him did a Jump Kick but Alex Grab Stryker legs and Threw Stryker to the Computers,   
  
Rebecca Fire her gun at alex but Alex duck and Fire his Laser gun at Rebeccas gun and disarm her.   
  
Then Ninetalesuk Fire his hot breat at Alex but Alex use Water to hit the Fire Breath then He Jump through the window took out his Rope threw it, hoke it to a pole and swing through the door and Got in his Car and Drove off,   
  
But Rebeeca, Alaina, Carface, Killer got in there car, ADGTH 1 & 2 got in there two Comaros, Sonic and Shadow run off, KNUCKLES Flew off, Tails, Amy, Rouge, Sally Acorn, and Bunny Raboit got in Tails Tornado Carmode and Drove off to chase after Alexander.   
  
Part 8 The Chase begans.   
  
(BGM: X going to give it to you by DMX)   
  
On Highway 101 Alex Was Driving at 400 Miles Perhour and Doging Cars, But Sonic and Shadow was Behind and Infected ADGTH 1 and 2, Belladona Force, Infected Freedome Fighters were far from behind.   
  
Rebecca(On the Radio) : Belladona Alex is geting awy from us but we are chasing him on Highway 101 Heading towards San Rafael.   
  
Belladona (On the Radio) : Well We will Be in San Rafael in 2 Hours be Ready and Force Alex to Civic Center.   
  
Rebecca (On the Radio): Right over and out, (Then she talk to Sonic and Shadow) Sonic and Shadow When you get to I-580 in San Rafael Force Alexander Car to Ext. 453 towards the Civic Center.   
  
Sonic and Shadow(Still Running Faster): Yes Rebecca.   
  
Alexander 97 Ford GL Concord was the Fastest Car in the world sound like a Formal One Race Car and Head towards I-580.   
  
Alexander: So they trying to Force me to 453 on I-580 in San Rafael Civic Center well I won't Disaponted them!   
  
So His Car Speed towrds the Golden Gate Bridge.   
  
Part: 9 Chase end at the San Rafael Civic Center.   
  
San Rafael, California Was a Small City this were is the Fight will take place.   
  
On I-580 Alex Car Is Speeing towrds Ext. 543 and Heading towards the Civic Center. With Belladona Force and the Infective Behind him so he went under   
  
San Rafael Civic Center Underground parking lock and took out his weapons and head inside the center.   
  
But in the Sweet there were 80 Swat Bots, Dr. Eggman and Belladona were wating for him.   
  
Belladona: He here and he Fell for our Trap once the Infective and my Force inside we will lock the doors.   
  
Eggman: Good, Swat Bots go and Attack Alexander now.   
  
Swat Bots Leader: Yes Master.   
  
The Swat Bots left.   
  
Belladona: Now with Alexander out of the way we will rule the world.  
  
Eggman and Belladona: HA HA HA HA HA!   
  
Part 10-A the Final Fight in the San Rafael Civic Center.   
  
Alexander walking in the San Rafael Civic Center About 80 Swat Bots were comming at him.   
  
Alex(UnImpress): Yea Right Robotnick this is your best army?   
  
(BGM: Click, Click, Boom! by Kid Rock)   
  
Alex did a 360 Spin to advoide the lasers and Fire 3 Rounds into the 3 Swat Bots who got hit and Leape for Cover and start to fire more rounds.   
  
77 Swat Bots got to hiding and Fire back.   
  
Alex Pul out a AK-47 and Fire at the Rest of the Swat Bots and all 77 were destory and Alex walk over the Fallien Sawt Bots.   
  
Alex: Week Robotnick.   
  
THen he heard the door open and Belladona Forces and the Infective were there and the Door in the Center locked.   
  
Alex: Belladona Trap Great!   
  
Rebecca: Get him!   
  
Infective ADGTH 1 and 2 and Freedom Fighters: Yes Master.   
  
So Alex Ran to the Basketball Cort, Belladona Force and Infective Followed him.   
  
Part 10-B Final Fight.   
  
(BGM: Let the Bodys Hit the Floor by Sevin Dust)   
  
Alex Ran to the Cort, the Belladona Force and The Infective Ran toward him so he got no choice to Fight them.   
  
Alex put the 3 Cure into his Lazer gun and went to hide.   
  
Then Belladona Force came there to look for Alex.   
  
Belladona Force Leader: Find him!   
  
The Belladona Force look for him but Alex came out with two AK-47 amed at them.   
  
Alex: Hay Guys look for me?   
  
Belladona Force Leader:There he is Get him!   
  
Belladona Force Fire at him but Alex hide and came out and Fire rightback at them.   
  
Alex: ARRRRRRRRRRRRG!   
  
The Belladona Force were deffeted.   
  
Alex: Well that the end of it.   
  
Then Rebecca Saw him.   
  
Rebecca: There he is Get him!   
  
Then Alex saw Rebecca.   
  
Alex: Oh GREAT!   
  
Then Alex Ran.   
  
Part 10-B To svae his friends.   
  
Alex was at the 10 Row and he saw Sonic so he take out his Lazer gun with the cure in it and amed at Sonic.   
  
Alex: I hope this work.   
  
But Shadow just hit him and the Lazer Gun just Fell out of his hand.   
  
Alex:Ouch!   
  
Then he saw Shadow and the Rest of the Infective saw this and came were he at.   
  
Alex: Ok That it Black Mask!   
  
(BGM: Black Mask Fight Song)   
  
Alex went for a Roundhouse kick but Shadow duck and went for a Jump kick but Alex Block it and went for Spining kick and hit Shadow face and knock him out.   
  
Alex: Sorry Shadow but you not your self.   
  
When Alex about to get the cure gun the Infective were wating for him so.   
  
Alex: Sorry Guys I have to do this you not your self. Tornado Attack.   
  
The Tornado Attack hit the Infective and Alex grab the cure gun and pont at them fire the cure gun and ADGTH 1 and 2 and Freedom Fighters return to normal.   
  
Alex: Here it go Rapid Fire!   
  
The darts hit the Infective Freedom Fighters and ADGTH 1 and 2 and they return to normal.   
  
Sonic: Whole what hapen?   
  
Shadow: Man I feal something contorling me.   
  
Charley: I feal I got a Hedace.   
  
Striker: Man I felt someone was kissing me.   
  
Alex: The Nanorobots was controing you so I return you to normal now let capture Belladona and Robotnick.   
  
Freedom Fighters and ADGTH 1 and 2: Right!   
  
Then Sonic and Shadow Saw through the Swat Bots, Angle Flight Fight Belladona Forces then Alex went to confront Belladona and Robotnic but they took Nick, Nack, Carface, Killer, Phoenix, Alina, and Rebecca with them.   
  
Robotnick: GRRR NEXT TIME ALEXANDER WE WILL MEAT AGANI   
  
Belladona: YOU WON THIS ROUND BUT NEXT TIME WE WILL WIN ROUND 2!   
  
Alex: Great! They got away agan!   
  
Sonic: Alex we will get them next time.   
  
Annabella: We will.   
  
Alex: Let head back.   
  
Freedome Fighters and ADGTH 1 and 2: Right.   
  
Chapure 11 Ending.   
  
Flee Bite Cafe, San Fran.   
  
ADGH 1 and 2 Having a Partey with Sonic, Freedom Fighters and LFA.   
  
Then Charley got a Video say LFA Data Files Then Alex saw the tape.   
  
Alex(Shock): NOOOOOOOOOO!   
  
Stryker: What wrong.   
  
Then Charley put the tape in the VCR.   
  
Alex: Oh Great.   
  
Then They Saw Aliana kissing Stryker and Stryker was angrey.   
  
Stryker: WHAT! NOW I AM EMBARESE!   
  
Alex: Stryker when you had the Nanorobots in you, you and Aliana just kiss.   
  
Stryker: YUCK!  
  
Then Stryker ran to the bathroom and washing the Aliana kiss with Mouthwash.   
  
Alex: Charley!   
  
Charley: Sorry!   
  
Alex: Never mind Stryker is going to chase you so you better have a 3 Seconds Head start when he come out of the bathroom.   
  
Then Charley Ran before Stryker come out of the bathroom.   
  
Stryker: Were is Charley!   
  
Alex(Point in the direction Charley went): He went that way.   
  
Stryker: Thanks.   
  
Stryker ran after Charley.   
  
Then Alex Girlfriend came in.   
  
Fifi La Fume: Bonjure Alex.   
  
Alex: Bonjure Fifi.   
  
Fifi: Kiss me love.   
  
Alex: Sure.   
  
Alex and Fifi Kiss.   
  
The end. 


End file.
